Air compressors are typically used to provide compressed air for operating pneumatic tools such as nailing tools, socket-driving tools, materials-shaping tools, sanding tools, and the like. Often, because of various constraints including size, weight, and available sources of electrical power to operate the air compressor, air compressors are typically remotely located from the accompanying pneumatic tools using the compressed air generated by the compressors. As a result, a hose having a substantial length is often required to connect the air compressor to the pneumatic tool. Using long stretches or lengths of hose typically yields an undesirably high pressure differential between the outlet of the air compressor and the pneumatic tool which, in turn, typically reduces the efficiency and performance of the pneumatic tool.
Another consequence of using pneumatic tools at a remote distance from a stationary air compressor is that a user of the air compressor often cannot quickly and conveniently adjust the output of the air compressor when switching between pneumatic tools requiring different regulated inlet pressures. Rather, users must often discontinue their work and go to the air compressor to change the regulated output pressure of the compressor according to the requirements of the particular pneumatic tool they are about to use. Walking to the air compressor, and then back to the worksite reduces the efficiency of the user of the pneumatic tool, which ultimately may result in increased costs associated with the construction at the worksite.